Illegal
by havefaithloni
Summary: Gabriella Montez and her mum had a secret. A secret that they must not tell anyone, or it would ruin everything. What if the secret could get them deported from the country? Not your typical Hsm story. Please Read and Review x


**Hey! This is my second story on FanFiction, and my first one-shot. I actually wrote this for my English coursework, but i have changed alot of the content to fit the HSM catagory.**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez and her mum had a secret. A secret that they must not tell anyone, or it would ruin everything. What if the secret could get them deported from ****the country? Not your typical Hsm story.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As we approached the school gates, where my mum would usually drop me off, my mum would repeat something to me every day.

"_Have a nice day Gabriella. Remember, if anyone asks you about your past, say you can't remember. If they ask who you live with, say your grandmother." Gabriella's mother, Maria told her daughter._

"Ok Mum", I replied.

I never thought much about what she actually meant till one dreadful day.

**_Flashback_**

_"Today class, we're going to learn more about each other. I want you to fill in your name, date of birth, your nationality, and your life as you were growing up"._

_The class got to writing about themselves straight away. Gabriella completely forgot about what her mother had said about an hour ago, and filled it in with the truth of her life._

_"What's yours say?" said Gabriella's best friend, who had dark brunette hair in two pigtails, and chocolate brown eyes called Taylor._

_"I live with my mummy, in a small flat in Albuquerque. I'm from the Philippines, and I moved here a year ago. We travelled here by truck…"_

_"Lunch time!" Mrs Curtis the teacher exclaimed as the bell rang._

_The children rushed into the crowded school canteen to eat their food. Mrs Curtis collected up all of the children's work and marked them, one by one. She came to Gabriella's work which she had done previously. As her eyes scanned the page, a look of horror appeared on her face. She grabbed the paper with her hands and ran into the next classroom looking for her colleagues._

_"Are you alright?" Tyla asked._

_"Tyla, look at this."_

_Mrs Curtis handed the papers to Tyla. A familiar look appeared on her face just like Mrs Curtis' was a few minutes ago._

_"You need to tell June" Tyla said. June Lewis was the schools head teacher._

_Mrs Curtis made her way to June's office._

_"We have a problem which needs to be taken very seriously."_

_She looked at the work, and immediately rang the police. After 10 minutes of waiting, the police arrived. They started to question Gabriella's teacher in the head teachers' office._

_"Would you be able to fetch Gabriella Montez?" the policeman asked._

_June immediately walked off to the play ground. She took hold of the traditional school bell, and shook it. Everyone in the playground knew it was time to freeze and be quiet until they were instructed to line up; however, this wasn't the case._

_"Can Gabriella Montez come here now? Carry on playing children." With that, the children started to run around again, smiling._

_Gabriella strode to Mrs Lewis._

_"Yes Miss?"_

_"Gabriella, you need to come with me to my office."_

_They both silently walked to her office._

_Arley saw a policeman outside Mrs Lewis' office._

_'Oh no' she thought._

_He took her into the office._

_"Hello Gabriella. My name is PC Baldwin. I need you to tell me the truth about everything I ask you."_

_"First of all, can you tell me your full name?"_

_"Gabriella Marie Montez.."_

_"What is your full birth date?"_

_"10th March 1996"_

_"Where were you born?"_

_"Luzon in the Philippines"_

_"Who do you currently live with?"_

_"My mum. My dad is in Luzon looking after my grandma."_

_"How did you get into this country?"_

_Gabriella didn't want to tell him, but she knew she must. "We got here by a truck carrying tyres. There was hardly any space to move, and it was dark. We were in there for about 7 hours, and we didn't know anything about where we were going. When it stopped, we got on another truck, and we were on it for about 8 hours"_

_"Thank you Gabriella. Can you just wait outside a minute please?"_

_Gabriella went and waited outside in the reception seating area._

_"Please can you call Miss Montez? Do not tell her what has happened."_

_Mrs Lewis called Gabriella's mum and told her to come and pick Gabriella up from school."_

_Gabriella saw her mum, and ran to her, with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry mum."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Miss Montez, You are under arrest for living in this country illegally. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."_

_"You told them!"_

_"I'm sorry mum." That is all she could say as she saw her own mother being handcuffed, and taken away into the police car._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Please review. My teacher thought my coursework was really good, but i want your opinions.**

**Thankyou in advance**

**x**


End file.
